1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a dummy memory cell and a method of programming the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device embodied using a semiconductor formed of silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and/or the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into to main categories. One category may be for volatile memory devices and the other for nonvolatile memory devices.
When the supply of electric power is cut off, data stored in the volatile memory is erased. The volatile memory device may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and/or the like. Although the supply of electric power may be cut off, the nonvolatile memory device maintains data stored within itself. The nonvolatile memory device may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and/or the like. Flash memory may be classified as either a NOR type or a NAND type.
Semiconductor memory devices may include a memory cell array. The memory cell array may include normal memory cells for storing data, and dummy memory cells for improving the reliability of the memory cell array.